The use of traffic lights (also known as stoplights, traffic lamps, traffic signals, and other related terms) to control traffic flow at intersections is a long-standing means to promote traffic safety and efficiency. While traffic lights and intersection-based signs are the predominant means of controlling traffic flow, other methods of intersection-based traffic management have been the subject of some experimentation.